


Of Road Trips and Romance Novels

by csidle



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Road Trips, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csidle/pseuds/csidle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer vacation and all Haruhi wants to do is read her latest romance novel. But when the Host Club barges in and drags her on a tour bus road trip, she's all but thrilled. Will Haruhi ever finish her book, or will someone else finish it first? Will Haruhi start living her own romance novel, or will the trip have the Hosts crashing and burning? And where are they going anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Road Trips and Office Assistants

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please review and let me know what you think!!!

_He was restless._

_Linn Katsuo, owner of one of the largest law firms in Tokyo, was, in general, a very calm, collect, and patient man. Today, however, it seemed like with each second that passed, his patients frayed just that much more. He checked the time on his computer again._

**_She's late…_ **

_Giving up on his vigilant watch for his new office assistant, that should have been there an hour ago; he decided to partake in some of the offices less than delightful coffee in the staff room._

_The first steps on his quest for coffee, as steady as they were, had neither prepared him for the projectile flying through the door strait at him, nor had it prepared him for the less then graceful crash that happened seconds later._

_From his new found residence on the floor, he found himself looking down at slightly frazzled chestnut brown hair._

**_This must be her…_ **

_Once she regained her bearings, she looked up at him and his mouth went dry. He stood quickly and offered his hand to her. Katsuo chose to ignore the rather pleasant tingling that traveled up his arm in reaction to her petite hand._

_When she withdrew her hand from his, she extended it again, flustered, but still determined to salvage her fist impression on her new boss._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Linn-Sama." She shook his hand with steadfast determination, "My name is Oshiro Mariko…"_

Knock… knock… knock…

_Ignore them and maybe they will leave…_

Wishful thinking she knew, but it was worth a shot. Fujioka Haruhi had just settled down for a quiet afternoon of reading her latest romance novel when she was rudely disturbed.

Knock… knock…knock…

Okay, her only romance novel. She had found it a while back while cleaning her eccentric father's room and between chores, school, homework, Host Club, and being dragged around by said hosts, she had only read a little.

Knock… knock… knock…

It wasn't that she even liked this kind of thing. It was merely curiosity that drove her to picking up the small cream-colored paperback and definitely NOT the fact that the half-naked man pictured on the front cover reminded her of a certain host… *cough*… Mori… *cough*… At least, that is what she had been telling herself.

Knock… knock… knock…

_Damn rich bastards…_

Slamming down her book, she stomped over to the door and yanked it open.

"WHAT THE HE―AHHH"

"HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi threw her arms open just in time to catch the small blonde senior hurtling toward her. With the speed and momentum he came flying at her with, he slammed her into a soft warm object that had magically appeared behind her; catching her before she could fall backwards onto the floor.

"Mitsukuni… be careful," said the previously mentioned soft warm object, which turned out to be Mori when Haruhi got her bearings enough to look. Honey looked down cutely, smiling at Haruhi and sliding out of her arms to pick up Usa-chan who was totally discarded and forgotten upon seeing the small apartment door open.

Haruhi smiled up at Mori, "Thanks Mori-sempai."

Everyone (minus Kyoya who was, of course, completing a financial report), had their eyes trained on Haruhi, checking to make sure she was not in the least bit hurt by the impact, missed the light blush that was blooming on Mori's cheeks as he held the slightly still in shock Haruhi.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Karou asked while throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"If you're not, we can kiss it better," Hikaru purred as he threw his arm around her waist, effectively taking her away from Mori and into the clutches of their mischievous ways.

Mori clenched his fists. He, for a reason unknown to him, liked the way she had felt in his arms, and did not like her being snatched away from him so easily.

"YOU TWO DEVILS! UNHAND MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki yelled, yanking her into his arms and spinning her around gracefully outside her door way and nearly swinging her into Kyoya's laptop.

"I... CAN'T... BREATH... SENPAI!"

Mori unconsciously fisted his hands tighter still, proceeding to turn them white from the pressure he was exerting. His protective instincts were being stretched thin in the need to lash out and protect her.

"What took my darling daughter so long to answer the door for her daddy?"

_I knew you were out there…_

"Tamaki, put Haruhi down."

_Wow the Shadow King is actually going to help me out here?_

Tamaki quit spinning her but did not set Haruhi down. He looked at Kyoya expectedly. Closing his laptop, Kyoya stood from where he was leaning against the railing.

"You nearly swung her into my laptop… we would not want to have that added to her debt as well, would we?"

_Of course not…_

Tamaki reluctantly put Haruhi back on her own two feet.

"Speaking of which, what took you so long to get to the door Haruhi?" The evil glare on his glasses from a passing car made Haruhi flinch.

_Again, you all were out there…_

"I was reading," Haruhi stated, looking longingly over to her mangled book that was discarded on the floor where she had slung it just minutes earlier.

"Reading on summer break? Don't you do enough of that during school?" Hikaru asked while trying to look over her shoulder to see what could possibly be worth reading without having to be forced to.

"You do know some people do read for fun?" Haruhi replied with snark. She had managed to bar the door so no one could enter… as if she could stop them… as well as preventing them from seeing the book. That was the last thing she needed, a crazy group of hosts tormenting her about her reading material… or the cover…

"They only read because they have nothing else to do," Karou said with a grin, even though he too enjoyed reading just for fun.

"Plus, you won't need it where we're going!" chimed in Hikaru.

_Oh Lord… I'm scared to ask…_

"And that would be where, exactly?" Haruhi asked with great trepidation.

"ROAD TRIP!" Tamaki, the twins, and Honey yelled all at once. She felt a headache coming on at the noise.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING ON A ROAD TRIP WITH YOU MORONS!"

"But… but… we got a bus and everything…" Tamaki, close to tears now, whimpered mournfully.

Haruhi ventured over to the rail and, sure enough, saw a big tour bus in Ouran Academy purple and black with OHSHC in big fancy letters down the side. The door was just icing on the cake with bright red roses elegantly painted along its rim.

"We had it custom made just for our summer road trip…" wailed Tamaki from the corner where the railing met with the wall.

_Damn rich bastards…_

"Senpai, quit growing mushrooms in my building please," Haruhi, getting very frustrated with the whole situation, just looked in horror at the bus and the mass of people who were congregating around it. Turning to Kyoya, she stated with the utmost direct and authoritative posture she could manage and said very simply, "I'm not going."

"IF MY DAUGHTER ISN'T GOING THEN I'M NOT GOING!" Tamaki screamed, jumping out of his mushroom infested corner.

"If boss isn't going, then …" Hikaru started.

"…we're not going," Karou finished. After all, who were they going to mess with if Tono wasn't with them?

"Takashi… I don't really want to go if Haruhi and the others aren't going."  
Honey looked up at Mori with tearful eyes while hugging Usa-chan close. Even without a word from Mori, everyone knew that if Honey didn't go, then Mori wouldn't go.

"Well then, we wasted all that money on the custom van," Kyoya started. "I'm afraid I'll have to add the cost to your quickly growing tab."  
Haruhi shuddered; she didn't even want to think about what else was going to be added. "B-But dad…"

Kyoya cut her off, "He already knows and said to tell you to have a good time," he almost seemed bored having to report this bit of information.

"B-But clothes…"

"He packed you a bag and dropped it off this morning. It's on the bus."  
Kyoya was getting really agitated by this whole affair, and his temper was starting to show as his voice got tighter and tighter.

Haruhi, by this point, knew she had no choice.

"Fine…" she uttered in complete and agonizing defeat, and was dragged against her will down to the bus by the twins with Tamaki running after them yelling and Honey bouncing with Usa-chan in tow behind him. Kyoya, walking dignified as always followed, clutching his laptop in one hand and rubbing away a headache with the other.

While everyone made their way down do the bus, Mori stepped into the small apartment and scooped up Haruhi's book, paying no attention to the cover or content. He locked the door and pulled it closed behind him, then jogged to catch up to the others who were now being directed into the bus by a very exasperated Kyoya.

 


	2. Of Interruptions and Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And So I Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER TO KEEP GOING OR QUIT... Kudos are nice but I would prefer to know what ya'll think!

_Katsuo was in a meeting leaving Mariko in the palatial office with nothing to do._

_She was hired for exactly one reason and one reason only: She was prompt. Minus her first day, she had showed up to work at least a half hour early and stayed usually an hour late. She was proud of her work habit, though it often left her with too much time on her hands._

_"Oshiro Mariko?"_

_She looked up from her game of solitaire to see a handsome young man with shaggy blond hair standing in the door way._

_"Yes?"_

_He bounded over to her desk talking a mile a minute._

_"Hi! So your Katsuo's new assistant! You're prettier than his last one!"_

_She blushed, but he didn't seem to notice._

_"I'm Kameko Mitsu; I'm the general assistant that relays information to and from big dogs in corporate meetings to their staff when they can't leave or call from the meeting. There are ALWAYS meetings going on so I better get back!"_

_The young blond had made it back to the threshold of the door when he remembered the reason for his impromptu visit._

_"OH! Katsuo said to check your email. He sent you a list of errands! BYE!"_

_Had he taken one breath since he had been talking to her? She didn't think so. She opened her email and read off some mundane things, including lunch, which would require her to go by car. As she reached for her purse and keys, however, a hyperactive voice came from the hallway._

_"Katsuo sent for you a car, its waiting outside!"_

_Shrugging she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed to the front of the building. While heading down the elevator she thought of her new acquaintance. Mariko assumed he was quite close to Linn-san, being on a first name bases and all. She couldn't suppress the light smile that pulled on her lips thinking about the hyper young man._

**_He bounced like a rabbit…_ **

_As she exited the building, she was greeted by a rather excitable man who escorted and helped her into the back of a large limo. As she snuggled down into the plush leather seats then realized that she could really get used to this._

_Why? Why me? Why did I get dragged…_

"Oh… wow!" She was stunned. If the outside of the bus was impressive, the inside was astonishing. From its deep cherry hard wood floor to its black leather sofas, with the seat-belts built in, it was nothing short of breathtaking. In all honesty it probably could have been pulled off as a touring bus gone RV. Haruhi stared in shock.

"It has a mini bar stocked with soda, a fridge full of cake to keep Honey-Sempia well indulged and other snacks for everyone else," Kyoya started, seeing her with her mouth still open as she turned in slow circles trying to take everything in.

_Damn rich bastards… Wait… I wonder if they have fancy tuna…_

"There's also a full bathroom and the couches turn into beds. However, we have a reservation at Shirahone Onsen, a hot springs in the Japanese Alps so we'll be staying in their hotel tonight."

As she stared longingly at the fridge, a thought struck her. Glancing at everyone on the bus she started a mental head count.

_Tamaki: Growing mushrooms in the corner… typical_

_Hikaru: Flipping through songs on his iPod while lounging on one of the love seats… normal_

_Karou: Sketching in his note book… I hope he's not designing girly clothes for me again…_

_Honey: Eating cake with Usa-chan… nothing out of the ordinary there…_

_Kyoya: Looking amused at something in his black agenda… not good… but, hey… he's not adding to my debt so who cares…_

_And I make six… who's missing?_

Feeling a warm calming feeling envelope her, she turned to see Mori stroll onto the bus.

_Ah… how could I forget him? So we're all here … wait… who's going to drive this thing?_

"Kyoya…" she started. When his eyes didn't lift from his laptop that was perched precariously on his knee while he lounged on yet another sofa, she just continued, sure that he was listening whether he showed it or not. "… where's the driver?"

"Well… we hired a driver…" Hikaru stated, cutting Kyoya off… not that he minded, that just meant he could get some more work in without having to explain irrelevant, in his mind, things to her.

"… She couldn't make it due to some unexpected 'circumstances'…" Karou finished, eyeing his brother and attempting to keep a straight face.

_She?_

_"Karou, hurry up!"_

_"Geez, Hikaru why don't you slow down!"_

_"Are you sure this will work? I really don't want some old guy coming with us," Hikaru asked, looking expectedly at his co-conspirator while leaning up against the door of their custom summer break tour bus. He knew that the hired driver would be the only person on the bus for a time because the company had said the bus would come pick each of them up from their houses separately._

_"Yeah, I'm sure!" Karou said, exhausted from hauling the small light blue tub from their limo. He gently poured the contents onto the steps leading inside the bus._

_"Now Helga, Henry…" Hikaru started while pointing at the occupants in the door._

_"We want you two to give him a good scare," Karou finished, smiling down at his precious pets._

_"Come on, someone's coming," Hikaru loudly whispered while dragging Karou behind another bus._

_The unmistakable click of heels on pavement came gradually closer and with it the higher pitch of a female voice, distraught, and not at all happy with her latest assignment._

_"Sam, you can't be serious… Do you really think it's smart to send me as a chuffer for seven high school boys?... Yes, I know they're in a host club and no, that doesn't help matters… Yes… Yes… Fine!"_

_Seeing the tall, thin, and downright gorgeous female in her company logoed navy blue dress heading toward the OHSHC bus, the boys looked at each other with wide eyes._

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

_Needless to say, Kyoya was not at all happy with the fact that the chuffer company had called to inform him that the one and only available chuffer quit. Getting the phone call at 5 AM didn't help matters either. When he inquired why she quit, Kyoya just looked at his phone in disbelief._

_"What!"_

_Circumstances…? Wait, do I even WANT to know? From the look on their faces… no…_

When Hikaru began to explain she raised her hand to stop him. "I don't even want to kno―" Haruhi was interrupted by a high pitch "girly" yell. Tamaki was standing in the doorway to the little but no less grand bathroom, pointing at some unseen demon.

"Sempai?" she quietly walked up behind him, "What is it?"

_Damn… everything is marble…_

"S-S-S-SNAKE!"

Following his finger, she looked in the gold rimmed marble sink to see an albino python curled up in a tight ball. Backing up relatively quickly caused her to trip on the furry flax fur carpet.

"G-GUYS!"

They all had ignored Tamaki's yell, but when Haruhi called they were all there in a second.

"There you are, Helga!" Hikaru rushed forward and coddled the python. "Did that big, mean man scare you?"

While Hikaru tormented Tamaki with Karou cheering him on, Mori walked over to a still petrified Haruhi. Kneeling down he affectionately rubbed her head.

"It's gone…"

Coming out of her stupor, she lightly blushed and looked up at him.  
"I'm not crazy about snakes."

"Neither is Tamaki from the looks of it…"

Honey, who had appeared over Mori's shoulder looked down at her. From her seat on the floor she realized just how close she and Mori were, with him leaning slightly over her.

_Just like in my book…_

Honey looked at his two best friends and smiled. Neither had heard his comment, being too caught up staring into each other's eyes. He just shrugged and left the two for the moment to skip over and eat more cake, all the while evil matchmaking schemes hopped around like bunnies in his cute blonde head.

"Sorry for interrupting…"

Both teens jumped apart, blushes littering their faces. Kyoya shook his head, looking at them and braved a glance at Honey who was grinning like a kid on Christmas, or Honey on Christmas. With a very slight upturn he signalled Honey that he was in agreement.

"Mori-Sempai," Kyoya turned his attention to the senior kneeling on the floor. "I know we all agreed the order in which we were going to drive, however, Tamaki is…," he shook his head at the three morons. "occupied… and I really need to finish this report."

Mori, being his usual silent self, nodded and stood. Before he left to the front of the bus though, he extended a hand to Haruhi. When she placed her hand in his she even redder.

"T-Thank you, Sempai."

With a brief nod, Mori hurried to the front of the bus and settled in the driver seat. When he sat down, however, he felt the weight of Haruhi's book still in his pocket. He was about to get up and hand it to her when her smiling face in the rear view mirror caught his eye. Everyone, for the most part, had settled down. Helga was safely put up far away from both Tamaki and Haruhi and the latter was happily chatting away with Honey. So with a little grin on his face he said to himself,

_I'll give it to her later…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER TO KEEP GOING OR QUIT... Kudos are nice but I would prefer to know what ya'll think!


	3. Of Tired Bosses and Sleepy Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally arrive at the first destianation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... Please review so I know whether to keep it up. I need to know if ya'll like it!!!

_Mariko tiptoed around his desk. Leaning in close, she slipped the file she needed gently from beneath his head. He grumbled before his soft snores sounded once more. She flopped in her chair letting out a sigh of relief._

_He should have left hours ago._

_She should have not been back till the next morning._

_Having still been in the area after a less then eventful evening of watching her young niece while her sister and brother-in-law were out on a self-proclaimed "date-night"; she desperately wanted to go home and rest._

_When Katumi finally went to bed, Mariko sat down to read over her files and write summaries of the cases for Katsuo._

_"Crap!"_

_She paused quickly scanned for the sneaky child. Not seeing her, Mariko relaxed._

**_I'll just run back by the office since it's on the way home…_ **

_She was just going to run in, grab the file, and leave. She wasn't expecting to find her boss sleeping at his desk or the file she needed under his head._

_Replaying the night's events in her head while she calmed her breathing she lazily slid her eyes over the sleeping man. He was quite handsome, awake or asleep, but he looked less stressed as soft quiet snores emitted from his very attractive lips._

_She shook her head. Standing up she grabbed his coat and threw it over him and turned off the little desk lamb that eliminated his face._

_Smiling, she turned and left; tiptoeing as to not wake her sleeping boss._

* * *

 

After driving for five hours straight Mori was starting to get tired and after slamming on the breaks, hard, at more than a couple of red lights, the other hosts knew it too.

"Hey… Mori-sempai?" Kyoya asked after having his precious laptop, one again, torn from his hands and onto the bus's floor. "Would you like someone else to drive for a while?"

It wasn't the first time someone ventured to ask him if he needed a break; however, the reply was the same every time: a gentle shake of the head 'no' then back to driving. Finally, much to the extreme relief of everyone on board, fate intervened and they pulled in to the nearest gas station.

Tamaki was off the bus before Mori had even put it in park.

"So why wouldn't he just go to the bathroom on the bus again?" Karou asked his evil doppelganger as they both strolled off the bus behind Kyoya, who was concentrated on one thing and one thing only: black coffee.

Hikaru, with a perfectly straight face that couldn't quite hide the mischief in his eyes, threw an arm over his twins shoulder and said, "He was scared that Helga would weasel out from her crate that, as you know, we placed in the tub and sneak up behind him and bite his―"

"HIKARU!" Haruhi put her hands over Honey's ears while she stared down the twins, who just shrugged and strolled inside, giggling the whole way.

"Haru-chan?" Honey looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Can you help me please?"

She stepped back on the bus and saw Mori completely passed out with his head square in the middle of the steering wheel.

_Why does he do this to himself?_

"I'm too small to get him to the couch…"

Haruhi just looked at Mori and pictured herself pushing a conscious Mori onto the black leather sofa and―

_Where did that come from?_

Haruhi shook her head to clear the image of a very alluring scene from her mind.

"Um, Honey-sempai… I don't think I can't lift him either… Have you tried waking him up?"

Honey nodded his head and sniffled some more.

Haruhi shook her head as she leaned down by Mori's ear. She couldn't contain her giggles when her breath made him swat at the air, grumble, and turn his head to protect his ear. As he turned his head she realized she was going to have to get closer to his other ear so she wouldn't startle him by yelling and that involved leaning over him. Gently as she could she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned over him on her tip toes. From where her hand rested she could feel his soft silky hair against her hand and had the strange urge to run her fingers through it.

"Mori-sempai, it's time to wake up..."

With a lot of grumbling the figure groggily awoke and turned toward Haruhi, who had not moved back from her perch over him. They were staring at each other nose to nose and it took a moment for the two to realize just how close they were, much to the amusement of Honey who was grinning ear to ear.

After a very long moment of staring into each other's eyes, two jumped apart and blushed deep red and turned their gazes from each other, muttering apologizes the whole time.

Honey, basking in his cousin and best friend's embarrassment, helped his cousin to the couch and made him lay down while Haruhi retrieved a light blanket to throw over him. Honey then tucked Usa-chan under the already dozing Mori's arm and patted the younger boy on the head, then turned to Haruhi.

"Takashi hasn't been sleeping well. That's probably why he's become such a fan of commoner's coffee. Can you get him a cup while I find him a pillow, please?"

By this time the little senior was all sniffily again and was clinging to Haruhi's shirt. Haruhi's maternal instincts were in full swing after tending to Honey all day. She kneeled down to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Of course I can and tell you what; I'll get you some ice cream too."

Of course this cheered Honey up to the point that little pink flowers bloomed all around him. Haruhi shook her head good naturedly and exited the bus.

When she returned to the bus she found that not only had Kyoya taken up the roll as chauffeur, and looked about ready to pass out, but the only seat left was by a completely knocked out Mori.

She handed Mori's coffee to Kyoya who, she was sure, had drank at least five cups already and was sure would need a bathroom break in the near future. Haruhi shook her head and went to take her seat.

"Did you get ice cream?" Honey asked while bouncing in his seat by Mori's feet.

"Yep, I got strawberry."

She reached over Mori's prone body to hand an already sugar high Honey the ice cream bar. When she leaned over however her thigh came into contact with Mori's head and he reflexively latched onto his new pillow. All Haruhi could do was look down in shock at the head that had weaseled its way into her lap and the arm that was tucked around her leg.

"W-W-WHAT!" Tamaki screamed from the sight of Mori in his "daughter's" lap. "MOTHER, OUR NEIGHBOR IS HARASSING OUR DAUGHTER!"

"... And?"

"MOTHER!"

"Neighbor?" Hikaru turned to Karou and asked. He was trying to concentrate on what Tamaki had said instead of the jealousy taking over him at knowing that it was Mori and not him that was close to his toy.

Karou patted his brother's leg. "We've been over this before with him. In Tono's mind he's father, Kyoya's mother, Haruhi is his daughter, though we know that he's delusional on that part―"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too... he thinks we're her brothers and Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are our neighbors," Karou finished with a breathless sigh. "We're all just one big happy family..."

He stole a glance at the couch Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were sitting slash lying on.

Haruhi had taken up the role of playing pillow well. She ran her fingers through Mori's hair as he pressed his face into her stomach and wrapped his other arm around her waist. The large amount of entwining Mori had done of placing himself all around her had Honey smiling so big that Karou was sure the little seniors head would split in two.

"Would you all give it a rest please? We're here." Kyoya stated wearily.

Mori clung closer to Haruhi in attempt to block out the noise the others made about finally being able to get off the bus.

"Mori-sempai... we're here," Haruhi softly spoke by his head as she gently rubbed his back in order to wake him up. When he sat up in a daze, Haruhi slipped out from under him and ran outside with the others to retrieve her bag in order to hide the fact that not only was she flustered, but she couldn't wipe the blush from her cheeks or the smile from her lips.

_Ootori... Why does that name sound familiar?_

A receptionist at the Shirahone Onsen Hot Springs resort pondered on the name, sure she had heard it before when Kyoya had managed to escape Tamaki's theatrics and make it inside and up to the desk.

"Sir?"

Kyoya realized he must have zoned out for a moment and went into his "host mode" to make up for it.

"I do apologize miss, your beauty just captivated me so much so that I forgot where I was. I have a reservation."

The receptionist smiled and blushed modestly at his comment.

"Can I have the party's name, sir?"

"Yes, Ootori Kyoya."

"And that's for seven?"

"Yes."

She paused for a moment, her eyes widening.

"Oh dear... it seems we're over booked. We only have three rooms."  
She looked so close to tears at the mix up that not even cold, heartless Kyoya could see being mad at her. It probably wasn't even her fault, he reasoned. Not to mention he was tired and ready to at least take a nap, if not sleep till morning.

"That's fine."

She looked like she didn't quite believe him but handed over seven key cards. _  
_"Three are to the largest room."

"Thank―"

"KYOYA!"

The twins burst in and ran up to Kyoya with an ecstatic Tamaki behind them.

"You..."

Kyoya turned to them, missing the color drain from the girl's looked at him expectantly.

"Did you get the... Hey, you were the chauffeur that was going to drive us!" _  
_She just looked at them with wide eyes, laid her badge down, and walked out the front door.

Karou looked at Hikaru, "What was that?"

Haruhi, Mori, and Honey finally made it to them at the front desk, having not been in as big of a rush as the others.

Haruhi looked confused.

"What was up with the lady that just left? She was muttering on and on about snakes and what sounded like twins."

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes then turned back to her.                             

"Nothing!"

"Enough," Kyoya's headache was quickly turning into a migraine. "Room assignments..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it. More is coming soon so please Review!!!


End file.
